Standing on the Edge of Forever
by etoile-de-saphir
Summary: Merlin n'arrivait pas du tout à se souvenir à quel moment il était monté sur le muret, debout, le vent ébouriffant ses cheveux et le bout de ses bottes dépassant du bord. Mais, il l'avait fait. Traduction.


**Auteur :** Ultra-Geek

**Traductrice:** Etoile-de-Saphir

**Rating : **T

**Résumé :** Merlin n'arrivait pas du tout à se souvenir à quel moment il était monté sur le muret, debout, le vent ébouriffant ses cheveux et le bout de ses bottes dépassant du bord. Mais, il l'avait fait.

**Avertissements :** Sujet éventuellement sensible, pensées de type suicidaire.

**Disclaimer :** L'auteur et moi-même ne possédons rien.

* * *

Un sorcier avait été découvert à Camelot il y a quatre jours. Les gardes et les chevaliers l'avaient poursuivi à travers le château, directement vers les murs entourant la cité. L'homme, les regardant du haut du mur, avait refusé de lever les mains en l'air, refusé de suivre les gardes. Au lieu de ça, après s'être figé sur place, il avait sauté dans le vide et plongé vers la mort plutôt que de supporter un procès et, inévitablement, d'être exécuté devant une large foule murmurante.

A présent, Merlin se tenait là haut, regardant la cour du château en dessous de lui. Il se souvenait à peine d'être monté sur le mur. Il savait qu'il s'était dressé, les jointures blanches dues à la prise qu'il avait exercée sur la pierre tandis qu'il regardait vers le bas. Merlin n'arrivait pas du tout à se souvenir à quel moment il était monté sur le muret, debout, le vent ébouriffant ses cheveux et le bout de ses bottes dépassant du bord. Mais, il l'avait fait.

C'était une chaude nuit. Les doigts du jeune magicien tremblaient légèrement. Il ne pouvait pas le voir de là où il était, mais il connaissait l'endroit exact où les pavés blancs de Camelot était toujours légèrement tâchés de rouge, qu'importe à quel point on ait pu les frotter. Là où le sorcier avait touché le sol. Merlin ne savait même pas comment il s'appelait, ou quel acte de magie on l'avait accusé de pratiquer. Il ne savait même pas si l'homme avait véritablement pratiqué la magie pour laquelle on l'avait poursuivit.

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. La brise continua de pousser contre son dos.

« Merlin ? » s'enquit la voix d'Arthur, et il y eut le son d'une porte s'ouvrant. « Tu as oublié de nettoyer mes bottes, et un garde a vu... _Merlin _! »

Merlin failli se retourner, mais ne le fit pas. Il continua de regarder droit devant lui, vers la nuit. Cela faisait des jours que l'homme avait sauté du haut du château, et c'en avait été terminé du côté opposé.

« Merlin, » demanda Arthur, plus lentement à présent, ainsi que plus doucement, « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je réfléchis. »

« Je comprends que réfléchir est un concept probablement nouveau pour toi », répondit Arthur, « Mais la plupart d'entre nous s'y adonnent sur le sol. Pas sur le rebord d'un mur. »

Merlin sourit légèrement, laissant échapper un petit rire sarcastique. Cet homme avait-il réfléchi avant de sauter, ou était-il devenu tellement désespéré de s'enfuir qu'il l'avait juste... fait ?

Arthur, prenant la réponse de son vis-à-vis apparemment comme une bonne chose, eut un peu moins l'air d'essayer d'amadouer un cheval capricieux quand il dit, « Descend de là avant de trébucher et de tomber. »

« Tomber ? » répondit Merlin. C'était la première fois que l'idée lui traversait l'esprit. Il pouvait tomber. Il était maladroit après tout, très maladroit. Tout ce que cela nécessiterait serait de pencher un tout petit peu dans la mauvaise direction et il disparaitrait tout comme l'avait fait le sorcier. Il inclina la tête sur le côté, « Ce serait dommage de tomber. »

« Très bien », acquiesça le jeune prince, « Je suis content qu'on soit d'accord là-dessus. »

« Ca me tuerait probablement, » ajouta Merlin, fronçant les sourcils. La brise le poussait très légèrement en avant. Cet homme, le sorcier, avait-il vraiment voulu sauter ? Et s'il était tombé, sans vouloir ces derniers pas fatals ?

Arthur ne dit rien pendant un moment. « En effet, » avança-il finalement, lentement. Il utilisait toujours cette voix calme et égale, mais les mots tremblaient légèrement à présent. « Alors pourquoi ne descend-tu pas avant que ça arrive, hein ? »

Cela semblait une bonne idée, logique et raisonnable. Mais Merlin ne se sentait aucunement logique et raisonnable pour le moment, pas vraiment. Il se sentait déconnecté et flotter, comme s'il chutait déjà vers le bas. « Pas encore, » répondit-il.

« _D'accord_ », dit Arthur se forçant à dire le mot, « Pourquoi ne pas me dire à quoi tu penses, alors. »

Merlin fit une pause, réfléchissant à ces paroles. Il ne pouvait pas exactement dire qu'il essayait de former des conclusions sur ce qui pourrait éventuellement être son futur. Il ne pouvait pas exactement dire à Arthur qu'il essayait de comprendre la façon de penser d'un homme mort, d'un _sorcier_ mort. A la place, il répondit, « Je ne peux pas. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que, » dit Merlin, et il pouvait entendre sa voix trembler sous une sorte d'innommable émotion, « Ca ne vous plairait pas beaucoup. »

« Essaie pour voir. »

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Je te le jure, Merlin, » promis Arthur, « Quoi que ce soit, on trouvera une solution. Je... On trouvera une solution, d'accord ? Descend, et on y réfléchira. »

Merlin eut envie de rire. Peut-être qu'il le fit, le son s'évanouissant dans la nuit, cassant et hystérique. « Vous ne pouvez pas résoudre tous les problèmes, Arthur. »

« Pas si tu ne me laisse pas essayer, » répondit le prince. Merlin l'entendit s'approcher d'un pas.

« Je ne vais pas sauter, » ajouta le jeune homme brun. « Je veux juste... »

Alors qu'il s'interrompait, Arthur demanda, « Juste quoi ? »

Merlin baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures. Sur les torches vacillantes en dessous de lui. Il se demanda ce que l'homme avait ressentit, juste avant de franchir le rebord. Il se demanda si ça avait été un moment de parfaite clarté avant de se jeter dans le vide et de chuter dans les airs. L'avait-il d'ailleurs choisi ? Qu'avait-il pensé dans ces quelques instants avant de plonger vers le sol, avant que tout devienne sifflement d'air, chute, et une fin rapide et soudaine ?

« Quoi ? » demanda Arthur.

« Je voulais simplement comprendre, » dit-il, regardant sans bouger vers le sol.

« Comprendre quoi ? Pourquoi ne pas redescendre de là et tu pourras tout me dire à propos de ce que tu voulais comprendre. »

Ce serait tellement simple. Un pas en avant, se pencher légèrement, faire basculer son poids et...

Une main atterrit sur son pied. Merlin baissa le regard, et Arthur le lui rendit d'en bas. Il était inquiet, réalisa Merlin. La bouche réduite à une mince ligne, des rides autour des yeux – pas seulement inquiet, mais vraiment effrayé. Ca donnait envie au jeune magicien de craquer et de rire car Arthur n'avait jamais peur. Jamais. De rien, encore moins à propos de Merlin. « Merlin, » dit le prince, la voix plus rauque que ce qu'elle avait été quelques secondes plus tôt, ou plutôt que Merlin n'y avait fait attention, « S'il-te-plait. »

Ce dernier cligna des yeux un moment, puis acquiesça. Il se tourna et s'assit pour glisser du rebord vers le prince, et immédiatement, Arthur referma sa main douloureusement fort autour de son poignet, le tirant loin du rebord. Ce dernier réalisa seulement que ses jambes avaient commencé à trembler dès qu'il fut descendu et sur le sol. Combien de temps était-il resté debout là haut avant qu'Arthur arrive et ne le trouve ?

Il s'affala lourdement plus qu'il ne s'assit sur les pierres froides, le regard fixé sur ses genoux. Arthur s'accroupit face à lui, le regardant intensément. Puis Merlin se releva et commença à s'en aller, mais le prince l'arrêta. « Où vas-tu ? »

« Vous avez dit que j'avais oublié quelque chose sur vos bottes », répondit Merlin, « J'allais... »

« Oublie les bottes. »

« Mais... »

« J'ai dit oublie les bottes ! » coupa Arthur, puis se taisant, ayant l'air aussi surpris que son serviteur par son emportement.

« Ce n'est pas ce dont ça avait l'air, » se défendit Merlin, sentant qu'il devait dire quelque chose. »

« Non ? » répondit le prince, « Alors qu'est-ce que c'était ? Parce qu'on aurait dit que tu allais... Ca n'avait pas l'air d'aller. »

« C'est... c'est compliqué. »

« Merlin. »

« Je n'allais pas sauter, » murmura-t-il, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas une réponse. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer à Arthur. Pas ça. « Vraiment, je n'allais pas le faire. »

Arthur ne dit rien. Il était clair qu'il ne croyait pas du tout Merlin. Mais ce n'était pas grave au fond. Merlin ne savait même pas s'il se croyait lui-même.


End file.
